All the Wrong Cards, She's Dealt
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Damn her Prince Charming for actually being Romeo. /or/ And she's dealt another bad hand in love. \One-shot/ inspired by White Horse by Taylor Swift [thundercest] [max/phoebe] (Also on my Wattpad account, The0ddest0ne0fAll) R
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know, I'm doing Romeo & Juliet again. It's just too good a metaphor, okay? Stop judging me.

* * *

Pain trickles down her face in her state of grief, desperation leaving her lips in choked sobs. Her knees tremble against her chest, her cold hands hopelessly trying to wipe away her mourning.

"Why?" She sobs.

Her sleeves scratch her face. Her dark curls block out the surrounding world.

She should've known.

Isn't she supposed to be smart?

_Why_ couldn't she see that Cole freaking Campbell was never going to be Prince Charming? That he never was. _He_ was the bad guy. _Is._ Him & his perfect hair & cute smile & pretty eyes are the bad guy. That stupid, _stupid_ laugh she thought was hers - damn him. Damn him for being charming & kind & damn him for _cheating._

"I should've known," she sobs, "I'm not a princess. This isn't a fairy tale."

She buries her face in her hands & her head in her knees.

_Why?_

She can feel her heart rattling emptily in torn, crumpled pieces inside her ribcage. And it hurts so, _so_ much. Her heart, or what's left of it, rattles more & more with each broken sob. Her whole body shakes, the pain wrecking her from the inside, out.

Just _look_ at how fragile you are, darling.

So, so easy to break.

"Why?" She whispers into her knees.

"Because he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you, Pheebs." Warm arms wrap around her. He radiates kindness.

She cries even harder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, shh, shh. Hush little angel, don't say a word / Max is gonna buy you a mockingbird / And if that mockingbird don't sing / Max is gonna buy you a diamond ring / And if that ring won't shine," his voice cracks as he rocks her back & forth, "well that won't matter if your mine."

The sobs stop wracking her body. This is her favorite lullaby.

She uncurls in his arms, burying her head into his chest.

They sit like that, silent & unmoving, for a long, long time.

Neither willing to shake the other's warmth & both much too afraid to lose their grasp on what's theirs.

_Mine._

She ponders it but she knows he doesn't mean it like that. She knows that's just how Mom sings it. But she doesn't want to believe it.

Their breathing is intertwined & their heartbeats matched. It's peaceful to listen to the quiet house. It's soothing without Billy & Nora & Mom & Dad. She likes basking in his company with each audible breath. He likes breathing in her scent with each passing moment. It's wonderful with just them.

Her eyelids begin to flutter closed, his have long since been fighting their droop. Somehow, at 7, they have become drowsy off each other's silence. The power of the words unspoken is palpable as his lips move wordlessly against the crown of her head. She tries to decipher his silent plea.

I. Love. You.

Three beautiful, magical, _dangerous_ words she should pray don't mean what she thinks.

But she smiles & says, "shh, Prince Charming."

They fall asleep in each other's arms; Prince Charming & Cinderella.

But they both know they're Romeo & Juliet.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always **acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


End file.
